Love is Love
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Hugo has a secret. His father will be dissapointed, but it's something he can't change. Love is love, and when it sits right down next to him, he has no choice but to acknowledge it. Slash


Hugo Weasley sat at the far end of the Hufflepuff table in the great hall sighing as he poked around halfheartedly at the uneaten food on his plate. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and gave a small wave to his sister Rose and shrugged his shoulders as she mouthed "What's wrong" to him.

He turned to look at his cousin James wrapped around his girlfriend Maia, another Gryffindor, and then turned around a little embarrassedly as they started feverishly snogging. He was always a bit shy when it came to those things. He then turned his gaze to the Slytherin table and spotted his other cousin Albus having what appeared to be a light discussion with his boyfriend of two months Scorpius.

Hugo had been somewhat surprised when Albus had come out. He had done it at a Potter Weasley giant family gathering and just put it so bluntly. Hugo believed his exact words were "Look everyone, I'm gay, and dating Scorpius Malfoy, deal with it. Who's up for quidditch?"

Hugo quietly chuckled to was a meek and quiet Hufflepuff. There was no way that he could be that brave. Hugo had grown up, feeling never good enough. His mother, was always supportive of him, and smiled well naturedly and gave him a big hug with a gentle congratulation when he got back from the holidays and fully discussed with his parents what it meant to them that he was a Hufflepuff.

His mother seemed like she couldn't care less as long as he was keeping his grades at, which he had no trouble with always excelling in class, especially charms. His father however, was disappointed and had a hard time hiding it. He had been even more upset though when he heard that Albus was a Slytherin, gay, and if that wasn't enough dating a Malfoy. His father Ron had made a point of not looking at him for a while until Hermione had to step in and they had a heated row, eventually he gave in and learned to begrudgingly accept it.

He had heard that his father had had the same problem when his uncle Charlie had come out years before he was even born. Everyone else had been very accepting, of Albus, and of Hugo being a Hufflepuff.

Hugo was always trying to impress his father, but he never exactly felt good enough. Hugo was pulled from his thoughts when someone sat next to him. He turned and gave a small smile as he took in the boy's appearance. The boy had brown hair with natural blond streaks with maybe just a hint of red. He had oceanic eyes that seemed to bore into your soul, and had a stunning smile. He was well built but not overly so, and was a few inches taller than Hugo.

"Hello" he spoke returning Hugo's smile with one of his own.

"Hi"

"Hugo right?"

"Er, yeah, sorry but I don't believe I know your name"

"Thomas, we have potions and charms together."

"Oh" Hugo couldn't help gazing at him. Hugo very well new that he was bisexual, if not gay, and had no difficulty appreciating the view in front of him.

"Yeah, well, you're good at charms I've heard"

"I suppose, I make pretty decent grades, what about you"

"I guess I'm pretty good at Transfiguration and okay with History of Magic."

"Impressive, I just have difficulty staying awake during History of Magic."

"It's interesting when you really look into it, I mean really fascinating, all the wars and discoveries"

"I guess I could see that, I need to bump my grade up in that class, a few more points lower and my mum will freak."

"Hmm . . ." Thomas said as he chewed on the end of a licorice wan he had pulled out of his pocket and offered one to Hugo.

Hugo took it gratefully and smiled "Thanks"

"I could help you study if you could possibly help me with charms" he said sheepishly. "You don't have to, I was just thinking. . . "

"No, I'd love to, I mean that sounds great. "

"Great, when's good for you"

"Um" Hugo looked down at his plate still reasonably full and looked back up. "Now's fine if it's good for you."

Thomas also looked down. "Okay" He stood up and extended a hand "Shall we" Hugo took the friendly hand, and his stomach did a funny little flop as Thomas held onto it a little longer than necessary.

They walked out of the great hall making light conversation and giving each other, what they hoped to be subtle glances when the other wasn't looking.

No one seemed to pay the two much attention, but they weren't aware of the two Slytherins watching them with knowing looks.

Hugo and Thomas had become fast friends. They had began with studying in the library often, and then moving to sit under the old gnarled oak tree by the like, and when they got tired of studying they would take a walk or just simply talk.

Thomas was amazing, soon Hugo found himself revealing some f his deepest secrets to his new friend, and in return Thomas listened and shared some of his own. Thomas listened as Hugo told him about all that he had been musing over upon their first meeting and Thomas revealed he struggle he wnt through after his dad had died by a spell that had gone astray, and they had comforted each other. It had also turned out that Thomas also swung for both teams, and that his step dad had called him a perverted faggot when he announced that he was bisexual. Hugo admired his courage and told them that he had yet to talk to his family because he was nervous of what his dad would say.

They had unabashedly hugged each other, or gave other signs of comfort and affection by holding each other hands, or just simply placing one on top of the other, patting them on the back, and giving them small smiles. Their friendship seemed to reach new levels, though both were somewhat content, they had no idea that the other wanted more.

They were currently sitting under the oak tree, they're books long forgotten.

"School work is just boring, or at least History of Magic . . . No offense"

Thomas chuckled "None taken. If you're bored, than what do you suggest?"

"I don't know!" Hugo threw his hands in the air in desperation. "Anything but work . . . let's play favorites"

"What"

"I ask you what's your favorite something and your answer."

"Sounds simple enough I suppose, although I do believe it lack entertainment"

Hugo smiled. "Maybe, but it's interesting. Favorite fruit?'

"Er, pumpkin"

"I believe that's a vegetable"

"Really, well, it shouldn't be, I mean pumpkin juice just seems, well, fruity."

"You seem a little fruity if you ask me."

"Oh shut it. Favorite color?"

"Blue . . . or maybe red" Hugo said, focusing on the light turning the small red highlights of the other boy's hair a light red. Torn between the shade of red in his hair and the striking color of his eyes.. "Favorite shade of blue?"

"I suppose, well, I suppose the color of your eyes are beautiful" He said leaning in to get a better look. The two boys were now merely centimeters away. Hugo shivered as Thomas' breath ghosted over his lips and he took in his intoxicating scent of cinnamon, pumpkin juice, and mint. Before Hugo could say anything a pair of gentle warm lips were pressed against his. He let out a tiny gasp as the other boy's tongue slipped inside his mouth urging him to respond. He began to move his mouth against the other's, slightly deepening the kiss. It felt like an electric shock was shooting out of his mouth and connecting with his heart. As they pulled away Hugo's eyes widened to an impossible size as his mouth opened and shut as he failed to find words.

"I . . . Umm . . . well, yes, I should . . . my dorm, family, well, I have to go!" He said as he hurriedly packed his things in his book bag and fled from the boy.

He ran through the grounds, the utter need to escape burning in every step he took. He had just made it through the doors when two pairs of arms sprang out to capture him. He barely registered what was going on until he was shoved through the library doors to the very back table and forcefully thrown into a seat. He looked up into the faces of his cousin Albus and his friend Scorpius who had been watching the entire affair from the astronomy tower.

"What was that all about" Albus demanded.

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"Please" Scorpius scoffed "We saw everything, look, we may be wrong, but that's highly unlikely, you're gay right?"

"Bi actually"

"Doesn't matter, what's wrong, you guys have great chemistry! And he's not that bad looking either. Of course Scorp is hotter. . ."

The aforementioned blond blushed furiously "Anyways" he interjected recovering "What's wrong Hugo, do you not like him like that or something?"

"No, I do, it's just . . ."

"What?!" both boys cried agitated.

"I don't know if I'm ready, I mean, I know he's great and all, but, I mean what would my dad say, you know he doesn't have the best reactions to these things . . ."

"You Hufflepuffs are so touchy feely" Scorpius smirked.

"Look, we're all here for you, and your dad will get over it. It only matters if you're happy." Albus said gently.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then get you're shy arse over there and snog him senseless!" Albus cheered. Scorpius nodded his head in agreement.

"I-"

"Go" the two shouted with matching smiles.

Sighing Hugo nodded and shakily and managed a half smile as his stomach did cartwheels.

He was slightly appalled to see Thomas shyly standing at the library entrance. Hugo threw a nervous glance at his cousin and Scorpius who simply smiled and nodded in encouragement, although their smiles looked awfully like smirks Hugo thought. He shrugged it off as a Slytherin thing. Hugo timidly walked up to the boy and tried to speak as steadily as he could. "Um . . . Do you maybe think we could go somewhere to talk?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Hugo followed Thomas out of the library and out onto the grounds. They sat on the steps to the school facing each other, and awkward silence filling the air between them as both struggled to find something to say.

"Look" Thomas said, avoiding eye contact "Hugo, you're a really good friend, and I'm sorry, I just hope that things can go back to the way they were."

"No" Hugo said little above a whisper.

"Oh, I see, well . . ."

"No, you don't"

"Wha-" Hugo timidly brushed their lips together. This time, it was Thomas' turn to gasp. After the initial shock, he responded and the kiss began to deepen. There was so much passion in it that Hugo could cease to be anything but ecstatic. Somehow Hugo knew that as long as he had Thomas by his side, he could face anything, even his Father.

_AN: So! My first Fic involving Hugo. . . I thought I'd try something new. This idea just popped into my head so I thought I'd write it. Please, please, please, tell me what you think! Flames, comments, suggestions, and compliments are always greatly accepted and cherished. Please make my day and review!_

_Reviews are love! =D_


End file.
